1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reed for weaving such as a divided reed or a single reed used for a loom.
2. Description of Related Art
A loom produces a cloth, repeating such steps as: dividing a plurality of warps into a plurality of groups of the warps; forming a warp shedding by vertically moving in every group those warp groups with a shedding device; making the weft run into the shedding; and thereafter, beating the weft with a reed for weaving including a plurality of reed dents.
Each reed dent has a projected portion in a front edge section located at one side. In the projected portion, a hollow portion is formed, and a rear edge section located at the other side is made flat. The reed is formed by combining the plurality of the reed dents with the hollow portions communicated with each other so as to form guide groove for the weft.
As one of factors of the performance of a loom, smoothness in weft running is given. Techniques to facilitate the weft running from the weft insert side are described in the Official Gazettes of Japanese Patent Appln. Public Disclosures No. 2-269833 and No. 9-268454, in which the dimension between the upper end and lower end of a weft guide groove is made larger and larger toward the weft insert side.
The guide grooves in both prior techniques have a so-called tapered shape such that the depth of the hollow portions of the reed dents located at the weft insert side are larger than that of the hollow portions of the other reed dents, and the nearer the central side in the insert direction they are located, the smaller (shallower) the depth becomes so as to become approximate to the depth of the hollow portions of the other reed dents. Here, by the other reed dents is meant, more specifically, the remaining reed dents between which the warps are to be passed.
In both above-mentioned techniques, however, the shape of the rear edge section of each reed dent located at the weft insert side is made substantially flat just like the shape of the rear edge section of another reed dent; therefore, if the depth of the hollow portion is enlarged so as to enlarge the tapered shape of the guide groove, the distance between the hollow portion and the rear edge section is remarkably shortened, thereby lowering the strength of the reed dent itself.